Psychological Warfare:Obedience Given, Love Earned
by MetalMistress1982
Summary: John Cena, enslaved by Nexus leader, Wade Barrett, soon discovers that the man is not such a monster as claimed to be.Now they embark on a psychological war with the WWE to keep their forbidden love a secret from all or face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_~A/N: Told you all I was going to upload more stories! Naturally, I HAD to write a "Jade" fan fiction. That's code for the pairing of Wade Barrett and John Cena. Because what storyline was more filled with sexual innuendos than the whole John Cena working as a "slave" for Wade Barrett of the Nexus? Hee. Now, this one will be quite angsty again cause I am fond of it, damn it soo let's see what develops with our boys, shall we? As this is set around the time of the storyline where he is either fired or free from Nexus. Enjoy! And again, mind the misspellings cause of both the way I make John talk AND the fact that I write OUT Wade's English accent! WARNINGS: STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS!~ *Horizontal line=scene change*_

* * *

><p><em>John Cena laid back on his locker room bench, thinking about the last few weeks of his "enslavement" by Nexus leader, Wade Barrett. He was stuck between the mix of feeling both slight revulsion and also a perverse sense of pleasure, simply at seeing the Nexus leader's slightly disturbed yet flushed look on his face every time he got too close to Wade's face. He wondered now whether he could use that to his advantage as a way of a more subtle form of psychological warfare...perhaps to drive the Nexus leader so insane to the point where he would simply want to be rid of him once and for all.<em>

_An evil smile crossed the normally jovial face of the wrestler for once, as he was so caught up in his thoughts, that he hardly started as he heard his phone go off. Naturally, it was the Nexus theme ringtone, which meant only one person, Nexus leader Wade Barrett himself. Chuckling darkly to himself, John picked up his phone and pressed the call button with a mocking tone of,"Yessss? Oh, fearless leader?" He mentally pictured the Brit already pursing his lips at his mocking tone in annoyance; he then heard the leader give a sigh before barking out,"Cena! Enough with th' childish tones and reporh't t' th' Neh'xus loh'cker room on th' double! Do yah understanh'd, Cena?" John gave a mocking salute, regardless of the leader not being able to see him,"Sure, Boss!" He chirped cheerfully before hanging up, not even giving Wade a chance to answer back. Giggling slightly at his rather childish actions, John made his way towards the Nexus locker room, hoping for another chance to annoy the Brit more._

_Trying to stifle his giggles again, John stood in front of the Nexus locker room door. Somewhat composed now, he raised his fist and knocked briskly. Wade flung the door open in anger, bright green eyes flashing dangerously. John could only smile mockingly and salute with a cheery greeting of,"Cena reporting for duty, oh fearless leader!" Wade seemed to hang his head, but John knew that Wade was slowly counting to 10, judging simply by the Nexus leader's red ears._

_Wade glared back up at him, eyes blazing with fury now, "Cut th' crap, Cena and geh't in 'ere!" He snapped, grabbing John's arm and roughly yanking him inside the room. John awkwardly stumbled into the room courtesy of the rough yank and nearly fell over. Without thinking, he clung to Wade tightly, not wanting to fall over onto his face. He felt the Brit stiffen instantly at his touch and again decided to mess with him. He blinked up at Wade in mock shyness while murmuring to him softly,"Hey, ya know...you're VERY warm!" That said, John snuggled closer into the Nexus leader's warm body, while secretly laughing on the inside._

_Next thing John knew, he was shoved backward hard onto the floor, landing painfully on his ass as he heard Wade angrily slamming the door shut and locking it. He then chanced a glance up at the now flustered Brit, whose face held a light blush along with bright red ears. Wade snapped at him again, though, now John noticed his voice held a small quiver of nervousness to it,"Dah'mn it, Cena! Juh'st...cut th' bullcrap and pay ah'ttention!" John nodded, silent for once, curious to see what the leader had to say to him. Wade breathed out and turned his head away, growling out lowly,"Ok... beh'fore we preh'sent ourseh'lves...fo' this mah'tch... I goh't this fo' yah...and I demah'nd tha' yah wear it, Cena!" John momentarily forgot that he was on the floor as he saw Wade reveal a black Nexus T-shirt from behind his back, looking almost somewhat shy but still defiant. John's eyes widened slightly, but not enough to give the Nexus leader the satisfaction of seeing the effect on him. He was shocked more though by Wade reaching down with a hand extended with a grunt of, "Geh't UP, Cena! Yah look... pah'thetic...sittin there on th' floor like a dog!" John gulped hard and wondered if he should push the leader anymore, but he felt brave again, especially since he was fascinated with how quick Wade got shy around him. He suddenly wanted to test this theory out more on his fearless leader._

_John grabbed a hold of Wade's extended hand and let the Nexus leader yank him to his feet hard. Again, he flashed a goofy grin at the Brit before pulling one of Wade's own moves against him and got up in his face for his own forehead slam on the leader wordlessly. He was satisfied to see the Brit once again looking flustered all to hell now, blush deepening, ears going even redder and even his breathing was slightly quickened. He was even more delighted to hear the leader sputter out in a mix of anger and what sounded suspiciously like desire,"D...dah'mn it, Cena! Geh't th' hell off me!" John once again smirked crookedly at Wade's discomfort and for good measure, planted a quick peck on the tip of Wade's nose before ducking out of the range of the Nexus leader's grasp before he could inflict damage, laughing all the while on the inside._

_Again, John chanced a glance back at Wade to gauge his reaction and saw the leader still frozen in place with his eyes now closed. But, oddly enough, Wade didn't look mad. In fact, he looked almost dreamy, like he had never been kissed before or something. John decided that he had pushed his master enough and walked to the bench where Wade had thrown the Nexus T-shirt still puzzled. Shrugging slightly, he still did not like the fact that he had to wear this damn thing. However, he stripped off his own purple t-shirt and held the Nexus t-shirt up to face level. Resisting the urge to throw the damn thing in the trash or spit on it, he was about to put it on when he suddenly felt the tips of 10 soft, slightly callused fingers running down his bare back, startling the hell out of him._

_He then gulped hard and checked a faint moan while resisting the urge to shiver at the touch, knowing it was Wade goading him right back and there was no way in hell he would ever give in to Wade Barrett of the Nexus. However, John knew he shouldn't have underestimated the leader's ruthlessness and depth of cunning, for he felt Wade's breath on his ear as he murmured to him slyly,"So, Cena...yah think this kind of gh'ame...will mah'ke me get rid of yah? Per'aps mah'ybe even fah'ster? Hm? Yah think...I woh'uld push yah away...in utter dih'sgust...is that what yah thought, Cena? AH'NSWER ME!" John gulped again, feeling his control once again slipping away as his carefully wrought out plan seemed to fall apart at his feet. But, as he felt the leader's hot breath against his ear, he also had this strange wish that Wade would just do something to him there, he did not know what...but something, anything. He remembered then that he was supposed to be answering Wade's question. However, before he could even form a coherent sentence, he felt the Nexus leader fulfill his perverted inner wish and bite his earlobe hard._

_Still though, John refused to give in and simply bit his lip hard. This just infuriated Wade even more as he could actually feel the heat of anger coming off the Nexus leader's body now. He nearly collapsed with suppressed desire as Wade continued tormenting his ear while ordering in a rough voice, "I demah'nd yah moan fo' me, Cena! Do it! Yah wah'nted t' plah'y this gh'ame...now, finish it!" John gulped hard and licked dry lips, murmuring through clenched teeth, "NO!" He heard Wade give a rough grunt of frustration that was tinted with suppressed arousal,"Heh...my, my, Cena...yah ah're... a stuh'bborn one...aren't yah? No woh'rries, loh've. Soon...I will 'ave yah...on yahr knees...beh'ggin like a dog...fo' me t' satisfy yah. T' per'aps...doh'minate yah...? I know yahr inner deh'sires, Cena. Even if yah cahn't see 'em...I cah'n! Now...MOAN FO' ME, CENA! THEN...MAH'YBE...I WILL LEH'T YAH GO. DO IT!" With that, Wade added to the torment by starting rough nibbles down the side of John's neck._

_John gulped again, feeling all power slipping away this time, shivering uncontrollably as Wade took complete control of his body. Hearing Wade's words were both frightening, yet at the same time, gave him a weird feeling. Almost like the feeling that he knew Wade would know how to take care of him, would know what he wanted and how he would want it, would know how he would want to be treated. John did not know what to do, but he knew this last match tonight would mean, either way, he would have to leave the Nexus, leave Wade Barrett. He was numb to that right now, as he did not want to think about that, he decided that he would at last give in to Wade, as this might be the last time he would ever see his fearless leader._

_John licked his lips again and moaned out softly,"W...Wade...please...more..." He felt Wade's smirk against his neck,"Heh. Good boy, Cena. I like tha'..." With that, Wade bit down on John's neck harder while reaching his hands around to caress his fingertips down John's broad chest, making him shiver with desire, moaning out again,"W... Wade! Feels...good...god!" Wade murmured out huskily, "Tha's right, loh've. Moan fo' me. Yah cahn't resist me...cah'n yah?" John breathed out heavily, biting his lip hard,"N... no... no,Wade...I...I can't...any more...please..." He heard Wade give a dark chuckle and gently turned him around to face him, tipping his head up. Now, John was the one to blush as he saw the look of burning desire in the eyes of Wade Barrett, desire for him. He decided that he liked that look of being desired by the leader of the Nexus, it made him feel almost special, feel almost loved. John gulped as he traced his fingers over Wade's face, no longer wishing to fake it anymore. He saw as Wade closed his eyes again and he felt even weirder. He immediately stopped and put his head down, biting his lip harder._

_Wade felt John's fingers tracing his face and wondered if perhaps the wrestler was messing with him again, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see if John's face held any more mocking to it again. He felt as John stopped touching him and knew that John was just faking again, he felt almost sad about that, but he was so good about hiding that feeling by now. He merely sighed internally and decided to just maybe give up for now, get ready to go out for his match. Either way, no matter what happened tonight, in the end, he would lose John anyway. It is not as if he would willingly stay with him after this match, why the hell would he want to? 'I am jus' bein bloody stupid.' Wade thought, 'ah'fter th' kind of arse... I've been t' him. Hell...I expech't him t' run...as fah'r away from me...as he cah'n.' Wade gulped down tears before he quickly tipped up John's head for a deep, rough kiss. He then fled into the bathroom where he slammed the door behind him hard, slumped down behind the now locked door and buried his face into his arms, immediately starting to quietly sob his heart out at the thought of never getting to claim John as his lover now._

_John blinked at Wade's actions, touching his lips where he had actually received his first ever kiss from a guy. But, why did Wade suddenly run off for? John wondered if maybe Wade got sick or something, so he walked quietly to the bathroom door and put his ear to it. What he heard from within shocked him, the sounds of Wade's quiet sobbing. He had never heard the Nexus leader cry before, it was somewhat weird, but he did not dare disturb him. But, what the hell made him cry? Did he, John Cena, make the great Wade Barrett of the Nexus cry? 'Nah,' John thought, 'That's just dumb.' He went back to sit on the bench to wait for his leader and somewhat new lover to compose himself. His own mind was tangled; a part of himself suddenly did not want to leave Wade Barrett, while the other part of himself wanted to run screaming from him as fast as he could. He did not understand this sudden change of heart._

_He absentmindedly picked up his new Nexus t-shirt and held it close to him; he noticed then, that it smelled just like Wade. It was not new after all; Wade had just given him the shirt right off of his own back. He gulped hard, wondering why the hell Wade wanted to do that for him, he thought Wade had wanted to do nothing more than to torment and belittle him. But, he saw Wade's affectionate side come out just now, even if it was a little rough. John hung his head, feeling like shit now for supposedly leading the Nexus leader on, he had the feeling that that is why Wade was crying. He thought that he, John Cena, was still playing him, still faking it all out. But, now John didn't want to play him anymore. He held the shirt closer to him, taking in the ambrosial smell that was Wade Barrett, blinking back tears.'Damn it,' John thought, 'I totally messed this up big time for sure...' John knew now that this was the 11th hour for him. After this match, there would be no more chances and he would lose Wade forever. That last thought was too much for him and John finally broke down, burying his face into his now lover's shirt, crying hard._

_A series of hard knocks a few minutes later startled John out of his despair and he nearly gasped aloud, but he heard the voices of the rest of the Nexus outside the door. 'Shit,' John thought, 'they must be looking for Wade.' He suddenly heard the bathroom door bang open and Wade framed the doorway, looking angered at the interruption. John smiled shyly, seeing the remnants of the tearstains on Wade's face. Wade whipped his head at him, eyes widened slightly as John realized that his own face was still tearstained, wiping his face hurriedly on his shirt. Wade's face softened for a second as he walked over to John and gently kissed his forehead, looking composed now, "Cena...put yahr shirt on, loh've. I beh'lieve, I leh'ft yah... a mighty fine... hickey on yahr neh'ck. Noh't tha' I gih've...two bloody fucks... bout wot they think. But, yah need t' look...preh'sentable fo' th' mah'tch...understah'nd, Cena?" John nodded wordlessly, not wanting to think any more about the match and slipped his Nexus shirt on, smiling softly up at Wade. _

* * *

><p><em>Wade just turned his head away and made his way over to the door, flinging it open, barking out in irritation, "And wot do yah ah'll...bloody wah'nt! I speh'cifically...toh'ld yah ah'll...tha' I did noh't wish t' be disturbed beh'fore my mah'tch!" The youngest ones, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel paled considerably at their leader's anger, but David Otunga, Husky Harris and Mike McGillicutty firmly stood their ground. Until Otunga pointed out,"Oh, yeah...? Then what the hell is Cena doin in our locker room, Barrett?" The rest of the group turned their heads away from the rebel of the group, focusing their gaze on the floor instead. Wade pursed his lips in anger, wanting so badly to knock the rebellious little shit's brains out, instead he barked out, "It is noh't yahr PLACE, Otunga, t' question...wot I bloody choose t' do...with Cena! I ah'sked him t' come 'ere...no... ORH'DERED him...t' come t' our loh'cker room! Now. Ah're yah done...ah'skin stupid bloody fucking QUESTIONS, Otunga!" Otunga shrank back slightly from his leader's burning anger, "Uh. No. I...I mean...ya, Barrett. Just thought...we'd wish ya luck... on your match tonight, man. And that you and um...Cena should be announced in like...15 minutes, I think."<em>

_The group then tilted their heads in curiosity as they saw both Wade and John turn deathly pale at that statement, but they shrugged it off as lost track of time perhaps. They all waved their goodbyes, still looking confused at their frozen leader and their fellow member as they walked back down the hallway, closing the door behind them first._

* * *

><p><em>Wade shook his head clear first then locked the door again before casting a glance at his still despondent, frozen lover. He had to do something to snap him out of it before the match or he would be a bloody mess. Wade bit his lip and walked over to John, gently pinning him down beneath him on the wide bench. John's eyes widened, then hazed over with pleasure as he stuttered out, "W...Wade! Wh... what...are ya... gonna do...? We...don't...have time..." Wade sighed wordlessly at John's incessant babbling and kissed him hard to silence him. He felt as John melted into his kisses and threw his arms around his neck, moaning loudly. Wade moaned back to him, John tasted so innocent and sweet, like the freshest honey straight out of the combs like back home in England. He reluctantly pulled out of the kiss for the ancient need for air and settled for trailing more gentle burning kisses down his lover's neck this time. He felt John arch up into his kisses, moaning out,"Oh, god! W...Wade! Feels...good!" Wade murmured softly, "Tha's right, loh've. It's suh'pposed t'. Yah've neh'ver been... with a man beh'fore, 'ave yah, Cena?" He felt John shake his head as he murmured shyly, "N... no, Wade. You...you'll be...my first..." Wade smiled against his lover's neck, murmuring wickedly,"Ah...my own...sweet virh'gin. I muh'st be...gentle with yah then, loh've. I did noh't know this..." With that, he gently pulled John's shirt off, watching as John's blush continued down his body. Wade's heart sped up at seeing that innocence, knowing now that that could not be faked, "Such ih'nnocence, Cena. It's simply...breathtah'king, loh've..." Wade heard John gasp out sharply in desire as he flicked his tongue out gently across one of John's nipples, "W...Wade! Please! God!" Wade smiled crookedly at seeing his lover getting so much pleasure out of the simplest gestures, feeling so happy and complete for now.<em>

_John shivered out at the leader's touch harder, never knowing this kind of ecstasy before and never knew Wade was capable of this kind of intimacy. He felt Wade's tongue flick out to tease his opposite nipple and he all but screamed out again at the sensation, "W...WADE! PLEASE!" He heard Wade murmur roughly to him again, "Patience, my loh've. We've onh'ly...jus' beh'gun..." He heard Wade give a rough chuckle and briefly wondered whether he should be worried or not. However, before John could gather his wits, he felt as Wade started gently unfastening his jean shorts. John gulped hard and tried not to stiffen at the Nexus leader's actions, not wanting to reveal any weakness to him. However, he knew Wade would sense it though, as always, because he heard Wade murmur out softly, "Do noh't be frightenh'ed, Cena. I may be...a monh'ster t' soh'me. But, noh't so much tha' I would willingly hurt another...agh'ainst their will. I 'ave moh're honor than tha'...yah know tha', my loh've. Now, reh'lax...yah will enjoy this, I beh'lieve." John gulped hard and nodded wordlessly, having no idea what his lover had planned._

_He blushed heavily as Wade pulled his shorts off along with his boxer briefs and just stared at his naked body in almost total worship it seemed. John bit his lip hard as Wade hovered dangerously close to his hard cock, nervous as hell and still rather scared, despite Wade's reassuring words. He started at the feel of Wade's lips now raining little kisses down his cock, seeming to worship it as well. John couldn't take the sensation and shook harder under his lover's kisses, crying out louder, "OH, GOD! WADE! WADE! PLEASE!" He heard Wade murmur out breathlessly, "My, Cena. So responh'sive. Yah ah're simply deh'licious, my loh've...bloody sinful..." John's heart melted at his leader's words, reaching down to run his fingers hesitantly through Wade's short black locks as Wade continued his sweet kisses on his cock. Then without warning, his grip on the Nexus leader's hair tightened as Wade took his cock deep into his warm wet mouth, now making him scream out in pure rapture, "OH, DAMN! WADE! GOD!" He felt his lover moan sharply around his cock, the vibrations driving him insane as he tried his hardest not to instinctively thrust deeper into Wade's mouth. He did not want to hurt his lover nor have him stop, it was new to him and it felt wonderful, the fact that it was the great Wade Barrett of the Nexus that was giving him his first ever blowjob just added to his pleasure. He felt as Wade sped up, sucking his cock harder, swallowing it deeper. John shuddered even harder, letting go of Wade's hair in favor of gripping the sides of the bench so hard that he left indentations in the wood, not feeling like ripping Wade's hair out. He screamed out even louder as his orgasm drew near, feeling as Wade caressed his balls gently in one hand while the other hand gently twisted around the base of his cock, "OH, GOD! WADE! WADE! PLEASE! DAMN!" _

_He felt Wade murmur out from around the head of his cock softly, "Tha's right, lohve. Scream fo' me, Cena. Come fo' me, my loh've... fo' me onh'ly. Tha's a dih'rect orh'der!" With that said, Wade dived back down onto his cock even deeper, running his teeth down his cock at the same time. John felt his orgasm peak at both Wade's order and the sensation of Wade's teeth, cumming hard into Wade's mouth with a final scream of, "OH, GOD! Wade...Wade...WADE!" That done, he closed his eyes in exhaustion, panting heavily in both satisfaction and afterglow._

_Wade again smirked crookedly as he saw John close his eyes in exhaustion, his face flushed in afterglow. Wade then saw as John slowly opened his eyes again to look up at him and decided to tease him by slowly licking the remnants of John's pure essence off his lips, hearing John give a low groan of pleasure at his actions, "God...W...Wade. Please...don't tease me...damn..." Wade chuckled wickedly, "Soh'rry, my loh've...th' temptah'tion was simply too much. Now, yahr turn t' pleah'sure me, Cena. Understanh'd?"_

_John's eyes widened considerably at Wade's order. Did Wade just order him to give HIM a blowjob? John had never done that to anybody in his entire life, surely his leader knew that! Wade's face once again softened and John knew that Wade must have seen the panicked look on his face. Next thing John knew, he was being held in Wade's strong, warm embrace. He buried his face into Wade's chest, again hating showing weakness to his lover._

_However, he heard Wade murmur softly to him while petting his head gently, "No woh'rries, lohve. I will gh'uide yah, show yah how I like it...done t' me, goh't it?" John gulped, hoping he could do this right and avoid displeasing the Nexus leader. John blushed heavily again as he watched Wade get up and casually strip right there in front of him, stretching his lithe, muscular body out. His mouth suddenly watered at the sight of his lover's impressive cock, eager now to sample a taste of Wade Barrett all for himself. He saw Wade's evil smile as he was caught staring openly at Wade's body. John blushed and put his head down, gulping hard again as Wade sat back down beside him. However, Wade caught him up by the chin again and kissed him deep, moaning softly to him. John once again melted into his lover's burning kisses and threw his arms around him, pressing close to Wade's naked body in urgency. Wade pulled out of the kiss and murmured roughly in arousal, "Go on, Cena. Do as you will. Toh'uch me, my loh've...I know yah wah'nt t'..."_

_John gulped again as he was finally granted permission for once to touch his beloved leader and moaned softly again to him as he started trailing his own kisses across his lover's neck, determined to show him the ultimate in worship. He heard as Wade moaned out loudly in response, "Ah, my loh've! Feels...fucking ah'mazing! Go on...yah're doin...woh'nderfully!" John felt a sense of pride rise up now and slowly turned his kisses into delicate nibbles, feeling Wade shiver with desire beneath his nibbles. He felt Wade groan out more in pleasure as he worked his way down to Wade's hard chest; still giving him little licks and kisses,"Ah, god, loh've! Yah! Tha's it...pleah'se!" John soon stopped though as he reached Wade's impressive cock, unsure how to proceed without his leader's guidance and still scared._

_He felt Wade tip his head up and kiss him softly, murmuring roughly, "Kneel beh'fore me, loh've. And juh'st...do wot yah wh'ant. Reh'member wot I did t' yah and how I did it. Explh'ore me, Cena...pleah'se..." John gulped at hearing his leader's plea for attention and slowly knelt down before his lover, determined to try this. He slowly took Wade's cock in his hand and gave it a gentle stroke, hearing Wade give a sharp gasp of desire, "Bloody hell!" John smiled at seeing his lover so pleased and sped up his strokes, then leaned down to gently lick off a bead of pre-cum that had leaked out of Wade's cock. Tasting his leader was like tasting the purest, tangy liquor, it was already addicting. Hearing Wade's scream was even better, especially since it was the first time that Wade said his first name, "Oh, god, John! Yah! Like tha'! Perfect! FUCKING HELL!" John licked his lips, wanting to taste more of his lover and with that, lowered his head to gently suckle the head of Wade's cock. He felt Wade shudder harder under his touch, crying out louder, "BLOODY HELL, JOHN! YAH! PLEAH'SE! MOH'RE!" John moaned out and tried his hardest to take Wade's cock deeper into his mouth, still not used to the sensation. He felt Wade's hand on the back of his head and he almost panicked, until he heard Wade pant out heavily between breaths, "John...easy, my love. Leh't me...gh'uide yah. I won't...'urt yah. 'ere...leh't me...show yah..." With that, John felt as Wade pushed his head down slowly onto his cock deeper, letting him get used to the sensation, "Tha's it, John. Reh'lax yahr throat, loh've. S'ok..." John did as ordered and soon found it easier, going a bit faster. He heard Wade's moaning grow louder, "AH, GOD, JOHN! YAH! GOOD! FUCK!"_

_John glowed with his leader's praise and decided to try what his lover did to him, gently caressing his balls with one hand while twisting his other hand quickly around the base of Wade's thick cock. He felt as Wade's legs started shaking madly and knew his lover's release was drawing near, he went even faster. As he took Wade's cock even deeper into his mouth, he finally heard his leader shudder out with a final thrust into his mouth, cumming hard with a loud, rough cry of, "OH, FUCK! John...John...JOHN!" John eagerly drank down every drop his lover had to give and watched as his leader slumped down sideways on the bench, handsome British face flushed, eyes closed in post orgasmic bliss._

_John looked down at his watch and paled as he realized that he only had 3 minutes to get back to his own locker room, as he wasn't supposed to be seen with Wade or the rest of the Nexus. He gently shook his lover and spoke up shakily, "W... Wade. The match...is in 3 minutes, I think. I need...to go back to my locker room. I'm not...really supposed to be here..." He watched as Wade shot up like a cannon, looking deathly pale, "...Go on then, Cena. Pleah'se. And hurry...doh'nt...geh't caught, my lohve..." John got up and just stood there, holding his clothes. Wade looked up at him with a frozen, dead look in his eyes, murmuring in a dead voice, "Pleah'se...my John. Juh'st...go! Geh't outta 'ere! Call my mah'tch... down th' middle...and end this. One wh'ay or th' other..." John nodded wordlessly and quickly got dressed, donning the Nexus shirt under his own purple shirt before giving Wade a soft kiss on the forehead in goodbye, hurrying out the door. John never realized as he hurried out, slamming the door hard behind him, that tears were once again pouring down his face._


	2. Chapter 2

_~A/N: I am going to attempt writing the match here between Wade and Randy at the end as best as I could remember it, obviously tweaking it a little to include some good ol' angst for our boys as there is a shocking twist in the end. Yes. I kill you, no? HA. Oh. And the song for this chapter is NOT mine. It is from a Death/Doom Metal band I listen to named November's Doom, called Torn from their album, To Welcome the Fade. NOW. Onward to the second chapter! Enjoy!~ WARNINGS: STRONG LANGUAGE! Horizontal lines=scene and/or POV change '=thinking_

* * *

><p><em>John hurried down the hallway back to his own locker room as fast as he could with his head down, still feeling the tears pouring down his face. All of a sudden, he felt as he ran into something solid that grunted, "Whoa, John! John! Slow down, damn. Why are you in such a fucking hurry for? Get lost or somethin?" John felt his blood run cold as he realized that he ran into the man that could cost him every possibility of finding happiness with Wade Barrett, his lover's opponent, WWE Champion, Randy Orton. John gulped and nodded, "Yeah...I guess I did, Randy. What's up?" Randy narrowed his icy blue eyes at him, looking suspicious, "What the fuck is wrong with you, John? Are you crying?" John blinked and quickly wiped his face while laughing out shrilly, "Oh, hell no, man! The damn caterers left out the uber hot salsa again! That's all! So...was lookin for a soda or somethin!" Randy just shook his head, still looking at him oddly, "Whatever, man. Hey, ya haven't seen Barrett and his posse lurking around anywhere, have ya? I do NOT want any of their fucking sneak attacks before mine and Barrett's match! Cowardly bastards!"<em>

_John gulped hard and resisted the sudden urge to punch the hell out of the Viper, knowing that it would not end well. He shook his head and tried his best to keep his voice level, "Um...no, Randy. I haven't seen 'em at all, man. Actually...I was goin back to my locker room to change, before the match started." Randy smiled evilly at him before clapping a large hand on his shoulder, "Heh, I know. Ya'll do the right thing, John...either that or ya'll be the biggest fucking disgrace the WWE has ever seen! Your choice, John, do or die. Either way, man, lotta respect for ya and what ya've done...for all of us! So, I know ya won't be on Barrett's side for anything! Later then, man! I know ya'll call my match right down the middle, fair and fucking square!" With that, Randy continued to make his way down the hallway, completely unaware that his words finally shattered John's heart and mind as he stood numb in the hallway for a second before walking zombie-like back to his locker room._

* * *

><p><em>Wade Barrett watched with a numb heart and mind as his lover fled from the room, looking as though he was crying. Wade sighed deeply and got up to get dressed, he thought briefly about taking a shower, but decided against it as there was not enough time. There was another knock at the door and his heart fluttered for a moment, his mind screaming with the wild hope that it was John again. He walked quickly to the door and flung it open, hiding his disappointment behind anger as it was only his Nexus team. He barked at them in irritation, letting them inside, "Geh't in 'ere, yah bloody dogs! Th' 'ell yah all wh'ant? Again?" Heath Slater piped up happily, seeming unperturbed by his leader's irritation this time, "Hi, Barrett! Thought we'd hang out with ya for a bit before your match! Give ya a little pep talk or whatever!" Justin Gabriel piped in, "Yeah! Well...either way...as long as we get rid of that annoying John Cena with the bonus of having our leader as the new champion tonight, we're good! He's seriously bringing the Nexus down anyway, huh guys?" The rest of the group nodded eagerly, except for Wade, who felt as though he had just been shot in the heart. Wade clenched his fists behind his back and silently counted to 10 in his mind, knowing that he could not blow up at his team about that. Now calmed, Wade spoke in his usual authoritative voice, "Be tha' as it may, gh'uys...I WILL...mah'ke sure Cena does his job...or he IS fired! Either bloody wh'ay...I WILL...be WWE champion!" Each word that Wade heard come out of his own mouth just now, made him die a little more on the inside, as his own heart and mind finally shattered under his own words. His last thought before all hope of happiness with his beloved John Cena disintegrated into oblivion, 'fuck th' bloody championship, fuck th' Neh'xus! No one...will eh'ver...accept us...NO ONE! It is...beh'tter...it end this wh'ay. But, still...I'd gh'ive it ah'll up. Fo' jus'...5 moh're minutes...with my John..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>John slammed the door to his locker room hard behind him, covering his face with his hands, feeling as though he was now engaging the whole WWE in psychological warfare. Having to hide this, what he did with Wade and how much he enjoyed it, from everyone was killing him. However, he knew that he would be considered a disgrace if he showed even the tiniest bit of favoritism towards the Nexus leader. Now, having to also somewhat betray his lover wasn't appealing either, he hoped Wade would understand that at least. 'I can't do this!' John thought wildly, tearing up again, 'I can't...hurt Wade like this! I don't wanna leave him! But... I can't...have the whole damn RAW roster on my ass either if I give Wade the title, not even Nexus can protect me from that. No one will EVER...accept us. No one!' He remembered Randy's harsh words, how it felt like a hot knife just went through his heart at what he said about Wade and how he knew that he, John Cena, would never be on Barrett's side for anything. If Randy ever found out about his affair with the Nexus leader, John feared that the Viper would be after his blood before you could even finish saying R.K.O.<em>

_Suddenly, John was hit with a good idea on how to end the match on a neutral level, where no parties would be hurt and the only one that would be sacrificed would be himself. That way, his lover would get another rematch with Randy on a more level playing field, without himself ever having to be involved again. That decided, John drew himself up, stripped off his purple shirt and grabbed his striped referee shirt. Kissing his Nexus shirt one last time, as if in goodbye, he put his referee shirt on over it and waited by the door to be announced for his match. Determined now to end this his own way, no matter what the cost might be for him, the only thing that he cared about now was his beloved leader and lover._

* * *

><p><em>Wade waited anxiously by the door with the rest of the Nexus to be announced, even though he knew they were banned from ringside. His heart was hurting madly at the thought of John's pain and wished there was some way that he could help him. However, he knew their newfound relationship would be shunned and forbidden, John would be considered a complete traitor to the WWE if they were ousted. Wade could not stand to do that to his lover, it would better for them both to just end it now. 'Beh'tter tha' John...forgh'et 'bout me and move on. Spare him th' bloody fucking pain.' Wade thought bitterly. He hardly felt it as Heath poked at his shoulder, piping up anxiously, "Barrett! Are ya ok? Ya look pale! Want some of my water or somethin?" Wade whipped around, angered at having his thoughts interrupted and nearly screamed out in rage at the little red head, "I'm FINE, yah lih'ttle bug! Jus' leah've me...th' fuck ah'lone! Bloody hell!" He saw Heath shrink back from him almost in terror to hide behind David Otunga, who cocked an eyebrow at him, "Barrett...chill, man! Fuck...ya don't have to frighten the hell outta the kid. Wow..." Wade fixed an icy stare at him too before lashing out with a stern voice, "DOH'NT...gh'ive me...bloody fucking orh'ders, Otunga! Know yahr plah'ce...or I'll 'ave yah out on yahr arse fah'ster than yahr wife goes through Chanel No:5! Goh't it?" Otunga paled and nodded nervously, stuttering out, "Y...ya, Barrett! W...whatever ya say, man! Um...there goes Cena's music. So...um...good luck, man!" With that, they all clapped him on the shoulder and hurried back down the hallway. Wade drew himself up and gulped, hardening himself up to the harsh reality that he would, in fact, never see his beloved John Cena ever again after this match. Wade's last coherent thought before he wiped his mind blank of all emotion, 'I neh'ver even...got t' tell him...tha' I think...I might be...fah'lling in loh've with him..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>John waited anxiously for his turn, glancing at his watch as he had a minute to go before his music went off. He knew that his plan could be considered either suicidal or utter stupidity, possibly both. 'I have to do this,' John thought resolutely, 'it might not keep us together, but it will give Wade another chance at the title without having to worry about me being any kind of factor at all.' John drew himself up, hardening himself up to the harsh reality that with this plan, he might never see his beloved leader and lover, Wade Barrett ever again. 'Damn it,' John thought again with tears in his eyes, 'I never even got a chance to tell the stubborn British twit that I might...be falling for him...' John wiped his mind blank as he heard his music blare out and walked out calmly from behind the curtains towards the ring, determined now to end this his own goddamn way and no one else's.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Wade finally heard the Nexus theme come on and drew himself up, determined to keep his cold facade on. But, he caught sight of John standing in the ring by himself as he came out from behind the curtain and in that instant, a flashback of their moment in the locker room together hit his mind hard as he locked eyes with John. He remembered the tears in those gorgeous blue eyes of John Cena, the passion, the newly found spark of love they held for him and only for him, Wade Barrett. All at once, a song came to mind that he heard one time, it was beautifully dark and haunting, and all at once it hit him that this tragic song fit him and John perfectly so he let the song flow through his mind for that one precious frozen moment before it shattered completely again.<em>

**_(Life): I long for days like this _**

**_My heart pounds when you are near_**

**_The gift of life_**

**_Treasure it, for it is pure_**

**_Embrace it with all your heart_**

**_Not a thousand years of pain_**

**_Would be worth the loss of this_**

**_I hold for you a special gift_**

**_And on this day, a new life begins_**

**_(Torn): Facade the day of forest green_**

**_And calm my breath with words of plight_**

**_A question I ponder this hour_**

**_The light for me, or shadows engulf_**

**_(Death): I am the answers you seek_**

**_You stand before me_**

**_And I see your sorrow_**

**_Even now, in your agony_**

**_You can have your doubt_**

**_For one last time_**

**_(Torn): Do I make the sacrifice?_**

**_To walk among the restless souls?_**

**_How can I let this go on?_**

**_Torn between love and life_**

**_All is dead in my eyes_**

**_(Death): Close your eyes and welcome the truth_**

**_Innocence is so sweet_**

**_For only the aging of the flesh_**

**_Shall rain upon the sorrows of life_**

**_Admire this touch of heaven_**

**_Before it fades._**

**_I remember days of old,_**

**_And through your grief, one stands clear._**

**_I can see you forge a smile_**

**_All these flowers are turning to snow_**

**_For all is lost in your heart_**

**_It's only his love that keeps you alive_**

**_Now's the time for your pain to end_**

**_(Life): How can I ever live without you?_**

**_This all seems so perfect_**

**_So perfect, I dream of you_**

**_And your smile is my sunshine_**

**_You deserve more than this_**

**_Your saviour has come_**

**_A strong soul to carry on_**

**_To take you home_**

**_I need you here with me_**

**_Follow me now_**

**_To pick me up when I fall_**

**_Before the sunlight fades..._**

_Wade gulped down tears as his heart once again shattered at that song and he made his way down to the ring, determined to keep his focus only on his match._

* * *

><p><em>John watched with a numb mind and heart as his lover made his way down to the ring, looking cold. But, John knew the cold facade that Wade was famous for hiding behind; after all, he was the one to make it crack on more than one occasion. He just politely nodded to Wade as he got into the ring, feeling it kill him on the inside to not be able to just instantly seek solace in his lover's arms or in his kisses. He wished this would just all end already, but he knew that it would take time for his plan to build up. Of course, his trick ace was just about to make his appearance. If he could just out-manipulate the Viper just right, then his plan would work out perfectly with no damage done to no one but himself and that was the only way he wanted it done.<em>

_Wade cast a sideways glance at John, seeing him in deep thought. He wondered if John had some kind of whacked out plan cooked up, instantly sensing the need to be worried. He hoped that John would not try to do something either heroic or stupid, possibly both. Nevertheless, before he could dwell more on the matter, Randy Orton's music came on with a thunderous cheer from the crowd, making Wade instantly frown as Randy got into the ring. Both men watched as Randy glared at them both with an evil smirk before doing his patented pose from the top rope with his WWE title held up high._

_35 minutes into the match and John was already in agony in watching his lover losing horribly, not for the lack of trying though. John was doing his best to call it down the middle, but he sensed that both men were getting worn out and frustrated. He himself was just plain worn out, both mentally and emotionally. He watched in agony again as Randy hit Wade with his patented DDT off the ropes before going off on that psychotic thing he always does before his R.K.O finishing maneuver. John gulped and closed his eyes for only a second to find that Wade had somehow either tripped Randy or kicked out his knee. Either way, Wade was Irish whipped hard into the corner rib cage first for that and John thought that maybe he should go check on him. However, really he knew that Randy meant to skull punt Wade from that vulnerable position that he was in right now, panting heavily for breath on his hands and knees. He watched intently, looking as frighteningly cold and calculating as Randy himself, waiting for the right moment where Randy would not see him get into the right position for him to make the ultimate sacrifice._

_Wade watched with blurred vision as he tried to catch his winded breath, unable to get up due to his rib cage killing him. He could not see John from his position, but he saw Randy smirking evilly at him as he knew he was vulnerable slumped into the corner on his hands and knees. He knew Randy meant to kick in his skull as he threatened to do countless times. He tried his hardest to get up from his hands and knees as he saw Randy charging at him, heavy ass boot already aiming towards his vulnerable temple. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would render him completely unconscious which would cost him not only the title, but any chance to keep John with him too._

_John waited until Randy had just closed his eyes at the right time to aim his heavy ass boot right at Wade's right temple and dropped to crawl over quickly to push Wade over with a whispered, "I love you!" before he took the brutal impact himself. The last thing he saw before he went unconscious was Wade's bright green eyes filling with tears as he screamed out in pure anguish, "JOHN! YAH IDIOT BAH'STARD! WHY?" _

_Wade shook his head in utter horror as he watched John's unconscious body collapse to the canvas, then staggered up to try and tear Randy apart limb from limb, screaming at him in rage, "YAH DID THIS! YAH BLOODY BAH'STARD! WOT DID YAH DO T' HIM? HE DID NOTHIN' T' YAH!" Randy smirked, "Heh, not what I expected from John...didn't even see him. But, hell...I'm still champ... and you're not! Sooo guess what, Barrett?" Last thing Wade saw was ice blue soulless eyes, before he was RKO'ed into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p><em>Wade floated on black waves it seemed like until he opened his eyes to a shock of bright red hair, which seemed to screech out happily, "Hey, guys! He's awake!" Wade blinked his eyes more to find his Nexus team clustered around him and knew they were back in their locker room. Justin Gabriel then hovered over him, "Hi, Barrett! Ya kinda won! Cause ya know...Orton skull-punted the hell outta Cena! Soo... I guess that was technically a disqualification or somethin. We had to carry ya back here though...cause then he um...RKO'ed your ass..." He trailed off. David Otunga then spoke up in awe, "Hell, Barrett. If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked to me like Cena took that punt for you! I dunno. Hell...that took guts if he did that! If he ever wakes up, I vote we keep him in Nexus, right guys? For defending our leader again? I say he earned his N!" The rest of the guys chorused out, "Hell yeah!" <em>

_Wade shot up from his laying down position on the bench, screaming out in dismay, "WOT'DYA BLOODY IH'DIOTS MEAN...IF HE EVH'VER FUCKING WAKES UP?" The group suddenly shrank back from their leader's burning hysterics with wide eyes and pale faces. Mike McGillicutty spoke up shakily, "I kinda saw them takin him away in an ambulance, while we were carryin ya back here. I think one of the um...boss guys was kinda handin Orton his ass on a platter, cause of how hard he kicked Cena. I think I overheard something about either a serious concussion or a coma...one of those two thingys. I dunno...they were worried, cause he didn't wake up..." Mike trailed off, shaking his head. Wade got up on wobbly legs and shook Mike by the shoulders hard, intoning in a stern but shaky voice, "Wh'ell...don't jus' stah'nd there like a bloody fucking stah'tue! Sneak arouh'nd! Find out...where they took him! If yah ah'll...coh'nsider him t' be yahr brother now, yah will do as I ah'sk! NOW,GO!" Mike recovered from the shaking and nodded, "Of course, Barrett! I'll do my best!" Wade frowned, "And doh'nt geh't caught, Mike! No one...and I mean...NO ONE must geh't wind of this...UNDERSTAH'ND?" Mike nodded again nervously, "Right, Barrett!" With that, Mike scuttled out the door as fast as he could._

_Wade sat back down on the bench and tried his best not to bury his face in his hands, not wanting to cry in front of his team. He felt a bottle being gently pushed into his hand and looked up at a frightened looking Heath Slater, who visibly gulped, warbling out shakily, "It...it's just...Gatorade, Barrett. But...It's the blue one! I know you like that one! I wish it could...be somethin more...strong..." Heath let out a frightened giggle. Wade sighed deeply and drank, nodding to Heath, "Thank yah, Heath. Soh'rry I was an arse. I was jus' anh'xious or somethin..." Heath piped up happily, "S'ok, Barrett! We all get that way before our matches! It's natural!" Wade just put his head down again, not wanting to talk anymore, he just listened to the mindless small talk that his team made while waiting for Mike to come back. His thoughts were running a million miles an hour,'Why th' bloody hell...did John...do tha' fo' me? How could he? I am NOT...tha' bloody imporh'tant t' him...am I? Why? He coh'uld...di...NO! I cah'nt...think tha'! I jus' cah'nt...FUCK!' _

_His thoughts were cut off by Mike rushing back in, panting heavily but looking pleased with himself. He jumped up and down as he talked fast, "OK! I heard they took him to the University of Miami Hospital! And don't worry, no one saw me either! I hid behind the doors to one of the conference room thingys! But...they didn't say what room he was in or what floor! But, hell we know his name and shit. But, guys...they were talkin some kinda surgery or somethin! I hope Orton didn't fuck him up as bad as they are makin it out to be! But... are we gonna go see him? Or at least find how bad he got hurt? Cause that was fucked up! No one deserves to be kicked like that! Not even WE do that kinda shit!" Mike panted heavily as he fidgeted around, nearly looking close to tears himself. Wade got up and stated firmly with his arms folded, "I say we go. Mike is right! John sah'crificed himself fo' me...and fo' Neh'xus, if nothing else! Ah're we ah'll...in ah'greement 'ere, gh'uys?" The group looked at each other then nodded, chorusing out, "HELL YEAH!"_

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later, Wade Barrett and the Nexus all piled into Wade's car and sped off towards the University of Miami Hospital. Wade thinking in the back of his mind as he drove with one purpose burning in his heart, to be by John Cena's side, 'I'm comin', my loh've...an' I'm bringin yahr true fah'mily t' yah too! Doh'nt yah dare...gh'ive up on me now, John! Doh'nt yah fucking dare! Pleah'se hold on, pleah'se...doh'nt leh'ave me, John! I loh've yahr stuh'bborn arse! If yah die on me, I will...kill Rahn'dy Orh'ton with my bare fucking 'ands! I proh'mise yah tha', my loh've, my life...if nothin' else...' With that, he blinked back tears as he gunned the engine faster until the taillights disappeared into the horizon, where the sun itself hovered, like John Cena, between sudden light and eternal darkness.<em>


End file.
